A Swan's Tale
by MrsMojoRising
Summary: Bella Swan is an ordinary girl who moves to Forks, Wa, to live with her father. One day she meets a beautiful and mysterious boy. An alternate ending to Twilight. AU and CD.


This came about as an off shoot of a drabble prompt I did. Warning: Character death and in a universe where Edward and Carlisle are mates.

Disclaimer: I am not the creator of these characters.

* * *

I'd never given much thought about how I would die.

V*V*V*V

My name is Bella Swan. Seventeen years old and the newest resident to Forks, Washington. I could tell you the story about my life so far, about why I imposed this exile on my self, in a place I detested so, but perhaps it'll be a little boring?

Not much happens in this gloomy, cloud covered town. I had already made my peace with that before I left Phoenix. A mediocre life, for a mediocre girl who wasn't good at making friends, let alone a boyfriend. That was...until I saw him.

Charlie's diet, that's my dad, Charlie, consisted of anything microwavable or from his favourite restaurant – Hooters. I made it my mission in life to cook more healthy food for him, otherwise his colon would probably look like that of an eighty year old mans.

That's what brought me here. That's what brought me to him.

First sight happened as I placed the grocery bag in the passenger seat of my truck. He stood tall and rigid next to a shiny car that I assumed was his own, as though he had been awaiting someone. The strangest expression was on his face as he gazed intently towards me. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life. I had to remember to breathe.

I looked away, flushed with embarrassment, the phrase _fuck me hard_ suddenly ran through my mind. But when I looked up again he was already moving gracefully towards the trees.

I don't know why, I don't know what compelled me, but three things were absolutely positive.

First, he was breathtakingly beautiful. Second, the man wanted me to follow. And third, we were meant to be together, forever.

So I did what any teenage girl would do, I followed the brooding stranger into the darkened forest.

I didn't walk for long when I came to a small clearing. My heart began to beat faster and faster, not out of fear of being lost. But out of fear of losing. I had lost sight of him, not long after I entered the trees. It was like he moved to fast for my eyes to see. I moved faster, until I stopped here. Here, where I can feel invisible eyes on me.

"Why did you follow me?"

The voice dripped with anger. I almost laughed in fright. I couldn't see him but I could feel him, inching closer behind me. I turned to face him.

He was the most gorgeous guy I had ever seen. Pale skinned with reddish-brown hair and taller than I had first thought.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked again

I couldn't reply. When I opened my mouth to tell him who I was, what I was, nothing came out. I wish he could read my look into my soul and see that I was the one for him. Tell him not to be so angry with me. Tell him...his eyes were dazzling when they burned like black coals like that...

In one fluid motion his hand held my chin and he looked deeply at me. A strange expression played around his mouth, as though he was running his tongue over his teeth, like he was sucking off some excess soda or something.

He smiled, dazzling me. I instantly knew what was coming. I had to remember to breathe again as my heart skipped two beats. I had never been kissed before. I wanted to tell him that. Tell him that if it wasn't perfect it's because I had saved myself for him. Waited for him.

My lips parted slightly as he moved forward and held me in a tender grip, I was going to have bruises on my arms tomorrow I thought, but it didn't matter right now. He pulled me closer against his rock hard body. I closed my eyes.

The pain shot through me. I couldn't remember ever having been in so much pain. It was like my throat had been ripped out. My eyes shot open and all I could see was the cloudy sky above as he arched my neck back. He held me tighter, it was then I realised what he was doing, my Adonis, my everything, he was killing me.

I tried to call out. Tried to make him stop, make him realise he didn't have to do this. Nothing came out but a gurgle. I could hear him whisper his sorrys between his licking and his sucking and I felt little beads of sweat, or bloody roll down my chest between my breasts. It was all I remember as the darkness began to take me.

I was dropped. Like dirt. Onto the forest floor. He gazed down upon me with a sorrowful look on his face as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, which he then licked, savouring the last essence of me.

"What have I done, Carlisle?" I heard him ask someone I couldn't see. I wanted to tell him it was OK, I forgive him, but I couldn't...I was gone.


End file.
